


Experimenting

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted to try something new, Spencer was a little shocked by his suggestion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

“You want to put what where!?!” Spencer spluttered and gasped as Derek smiled wickedly while holding a plain box in his hand. 

“I was thinking we could spice things up a little bit.” He laughed. “Nothing too crazy.” 

‘“Nothing too crazy’ that is beyond insane!” Spencer snapped. 

It was then that Derek realised his young partner was not joking. “Whoa, Spence, sorry. I didn’t realise this was an issue.” He placed the box on the bedside locker, noting how Spencer’s eyes followed it, somewhat fearfully. “Is, there something you want to tell me about.”

“What, no, why would I?” Spencer seemed bewildered. 

“Maybe your extreme reaction to me suggesting we add a toy to our sex life.”

“It’s weird.”

“Wait, that’s your objection? That it’s weird. Nothing more.”

“What other objection would there be?” Derek sighed in relief. “What?”

“Nothing Baby Boy. I was just worried about something I didn’t have to there for a minute.” He smiled. “So, you’ve never?”

“NO! it’s far too alien a concept.” 

“Alien? What about it is alien? You never seem to mind when it’s my cock that’s in there.” 

“That’s different.” The younger spluttered dismissively.

“How could that possibly be different?” there was a moments silence. In all truth, there was little the genius could even think of to counter the argument and Derek knew it. “And besides, how will you know unless you try it? You’re not going to dismiss something before even testing the theory are you?” Derek teased, appealing to Spencer’s curious nature. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer writhed and moaned as the toy hummed and rotated within him. An arouse and pleased Derek knelt over him as every moment of pleasure made Spencer wonder more and more why the hell he had not tried this earlier.


End file.
